Daisy and Black Tulip
by kristaoyifantao
Summary: Tao adalah seorang pemuda manis yang mempunyai hobby melukis. Dan karena hobby nya tersebut, Tao akhirnya menjadi pelukis jalanan di Prague. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Tao disibukkan oleh kiriman bunga Daisy misterius di rumahnya. Walaupun Tao sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Tao tetap tak bisa menemukan sosok misterius tersebut. [KrisTao/HunTao Fanfiction] [YAOI/BL] [CH3 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Daisy and Black Tulip

….

KrisTao/Taoris and Others

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH !

..

Happy Reading ..

PROLOG

Seorang pemuda manis bernama Huang Zitao yang sering mendapat kiriman misterius sebuket bunga Daisy. Dan di tempat lain seorang pria tampan juga mendapat sebuah kiriman sebuket bunga Tulip Hitam, dia adalah Wu Yifan …

**POV YIFAN**

_Bunga dapat memberikan cinta tetapi dapat juga menjadikan kematian. Aku mulai menanam bunga – bunga berharap mereka akan membantu menghilangkan bau mesiu pada diriku, tetapi jauh di dalam hatiku bau mesiu masih tetap tidak hilang. Revolver 357 magnum tidak meninggalkan jejak. Untuk pembunuh yang meninggalkan jejak berarti kematian akan menghampirinya. Black Tulip, mengingatkan aku tentang siapa diriku …._

**POV TAO**

_Orang yang mengirimkan bunga Daisy setiap sore .. Siapa dia ? Mengapa ia selalu mengirim bunga tetapi tidak pernah menunjukkan sosok dirinya ?. Aku mencari arti dari bunga Daisy dan jawabannya adalah Cinta yang tersembunyi. Kakekku berpikir, aku ini seperti barang anti karena di usiaku yang ke 24 tahun, aku sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dan kencan. Tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang aku tunggu …._

**POV SEHUN**

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepadanya kalau itu bukan aku. Alih – alih berbohong atau mengatakan sebenarnya, aku hanya memilih untuk diam …_

**TBC**

Makasih udah baca ..

Review ?

Keep Or Delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy and Black Tulip

….

KrisTao and HunTao and Others

This fict was adapted from "Daisy" movie

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH !

..

Happy Reading ..

CHAPTER 1

Yifan mengambil sebuah map di loker yang berisi identitas 'target' selanjutnya. Di taman, Yifan pun membuka map yang telah diambilnya tadi. Ia memperhatikan foto 'target' nya dengan seksama, 'Target' nya kali ini seorang pria yang lumayan garang dengan rambut pirangnya. Dan jangan lupa, ada sebuah tiket bioskop di dalam map itu.

Yifan pun membakar foto 'target' nya itu, dan pergi dari taman itu.

…

"_Senjata Magnum 357 tidak meninggalkan bekas …" _Yifan mulai membersihkan senjata kesayangannya.

"_Ujung pelurunya juga tidak meninggalkan bekas di sarangnya …" _Ia mulai mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru tajamnya.

"_Bagi seorang pembunuh, meninggalkan jejak berarti kematian…." _Terakhir, ia memasang alat peredam suara di senjatanya.

…

Setelah menonton bioskop yang membuat dia mengantuk itu, Yifan pun berjalan dengan santai ke sebuah gedung yang terlihat klasik dan di dalamnya didominasi oleh warna emas.

Yifan bersandar di balik tembok ketika seorang yang berpakaian pelayan keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ketika orang itu sudah menjauh, Yifan pun masuk tanpa mempedulikan tulisan _**"jiny nez zamestnanci, jsou zakazany od vstupu" **_ yang berarti larangan jika orang lain tidak dapat memasuki ruangan itu.

Yifan dengan perlahan menaiki tangga yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Tatapannya tetap siaga dan waspada. Yifan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang merupakan targetnya. Sebelum pria di depannya bergerak, Yifan mengambil senjata di balik jaket hitamnya lalu ia mengeluarkan seringai mematikannya itu seakan mengejek pria didepannya itu.

"_DOOORR .." _dengan sekali tarikan pelatuk pistolnya, pria yang berada di hadapannya seketika roboh.

Yifan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah yang cuek, makanya tidak ada yang menyangka jika ia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sangat handal. Setelah sampai di sebuah gedung tua,Yifan langsung dihadang dan diperiksa oleh beberapa pria yang berpakaian serba hitam. Setelah dirasa aman, pria yang memakai serba hitam tadi memperbolehkan Yifan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, yang sepertinya ruangan bos Yifan.

"Selamat datang …" pria tua yang tadi sedang membersihkan senjata kesayangan, langsung memeluk ketika Yifan masuk. " Aku menyesal membuatmu bekerja lagi" lanjutnya dengan muka yang sangat gembira.

"Jika kau mengikuti aturan, hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik" kata Yifan

"Aishh … lihatlah dirimu seperti bongkahan batu, berat, keras, dan tidak berubah"

"Kau sangat mengetahui diriku"

"Tentu saja .. ! Aku dengar kau memiliki hobi baru belakangan ini. Apa itu ?"

"Aku menanam bunga"

"Menanam bunga ?" pria tua itu memberikan sebuah map yang berisi uang bayaran untuk Yifan. "Aku pikir ada seorang yang kau sukai. Bagi seorang pembunuh, orang yang dicintai sangat berbahaya daripada sebuah senjata, kau harus berhati – hati" lanjut pria itu.

"Jangan khawatir" balas Yifan.

"Lihatlah pistol antik ini, jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik maka dia pistol ini akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bisa membunuh musuhmu, begitu juga dengan orang yang kau cintai, ambil ini" tawar bos Yifan itu.

Yifan mengambil pistol dari tangan Bosnya dan memeriksa pistol antik tersebut. Saat menarik pelatuknya, ada seorang penjaga yang terlihat waspada. Yifan pun mengembalikan pistol kepada Bosnya dan tersenyum.

…

"_FLOWEERS ….." _teriak seorang pria di depan rumah Tao. Tao yang sedang melukis bunga Daisy di kanvas nya segera berlari keluar.

"Haaaii ….." sapa seorang anak kecil.

" Haa.. Haaiii …" balas Tao yang heran melihat anak kecil di depan rumahnya sambil memegang sebuket bunga Daisy.

"This is for you …" ucap si anak kecil sambil memberikan bunga Daisy ke Tao

"Thank …. You. Heyyy waiittt ….. !" teriak Tao pada anak kecil itu. Yahh anak kecil itu berlari setelah menyerahkan bunga Daisy kepada Tao.

Tao melihat di sekitar nya, melihat apakah ada orang misterius yang sering mengirim bunga ke rumahnya ini.

**POV TAO**

_**Siapa yang melakukannya ? Orang yang mengirimkan kepadaku bunga setiap sore. Aku mencari arti dari bunga Daisy dan jawabannya adalah cinta yang tersembunyi. Kakekku berpikir, aku ini seperti barang antik karena di usiaku yang ke 24 tahun, aku sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dan kencan. Tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang aku tunggu ….**_

Tanpa disadari oleh Tao, ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari tiang listrik seberang jalan dan dia adalah Yifan.

…

Yifan tersenyum melihat Tao walau cuma dari kejauhan. Setelah puas melihat Tao, Yifan membuang puntung rokoknya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari tempat tinggal di sekitar rumah Tao.

"Ok, this is your keys" kata pemilik apartement sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Yifan.

"Thank you"

"Good, all the best" pamit pemilik apartement

Yifan mengunci pintu apartement nya dan langsung menuju ke jendela kamarnya

**POV YIFAN**

_**Aku ingat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tanggal 15 april. Satu hari setelah aku membunuh seorang laki – laki untuk pertama kalinya.**_

_Flashback~_

_Yifan menginap di sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri yang menghadap ladang bunga Daisy. Tatapan Yifan selalu tertuju pada sosok seorang pemuda manis yang sedang asyik melukis dan sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Yifan yang memandangnya dengan intens._

_Esoknya, Yifan yang baru bangun tidur terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan dari luar. Ternyata Tao terjatuh ke dalam sungai saat menyebrang dengan mnggunakan sebuah batang pohon. Yifan berlari sekencang – kencangnya, dan melihat Tao yang berusaha bangkit sambil memeluk kanvasnya. Tetapi tas yang berisikan kuasnya hanyut terbawa arus sungai._

_Yifan yang melihat itu, tanpa aba – aba berenang ke dalam sungai dan mengambil tas milik Tao, sayang Tao sudah pergi dengan sepedanya._

_**Setelah itu aku mulai memberikan bunga Daisy kepadanya setiap hari. Karena dia, aku mulai belajar tentang Van Gogh, Monet dan Rembrandt.**_

_Flashback End_

Yifan pindah ke apartemen baru agar bisa melihat Tao setiap hari. Tao akan berada di jalan tempat para pelukis jalanan berkumpul dan kebetulan tempat Tao biasa melukis menghadap ke apartement baru Yifan.

_DIINGG DIIINGG DIINGG …._

"Okeee, five o'clock coffee time …. !" teriak seorang pelukis jalanan yang sudah tua. "You want some coffee ?" tawar pelukis itu pada Tao

"Yes, please" ucap Tao sambil menodong gelas yang dibawanya

Yifan yang memang sedang memperhatikan Tao dari jendela kamar mengambil sebuah teropong dan melihat pelukis tua menuangkan kopi ke gelas Tao.

Yifan pun mengangkat gelas kopinya, lalu mengarahkan gelasnya ke depan seakan sedang bersulang dengan Tao.

"Is it good ?" tanya pelukis tua pada Tao

"Yes .." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum

Yifan terseyum saat melihat senyuman Tao itu.

Yifan ingin mengenal sosok Tao lebih jauh. Esoknya, Yifan tersenyum saat bersentuhan dengan Tao dengan menyenggolkan punggungnya dengan pelan saat berpapasan di jalan. Sampai di apartement nya, Yifan langsung melukis Tao yang saat itu memakai topi bewarna hijau, dan menghadapkannya pada Tao seakan Yifan ingin meminta pendapat Tao tentang lukisannya itu. Tidak hanya memperhatikan Tao dari atas apartemennya, tetapi ia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di sebuah coffee house yan tidak jauh dari tempat Tao melukis.

**POV YIFAN**

_**Jika aku berpura – pura seperti dia, aku merasa seperti memiliki jiwa yang baru. Setidaknya sedikit …**_

Tao yang kecapean, tertidur di kursinya. Yifan yang melihat itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao walau dia sendiri juga sangat mengantuk.

Tao pun bangun, dia lalu merentangkan tangannya, kebiasaannya jika baru bangun tidur. Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk juga merentangkan tangannya. Tao pun membereskan alat lukisnya, lalu berjalan pulang. Yifan yang bersandar di jendelanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seakan Tao melihatnya.

**TBC**

Maaf lama buat lanjutin ff ini.

Aku gak tau kalau soal ff ini sama dengan ff yang dipakai dengan cast siwon, kyu ama yunho.

Dan kalau ada yang gak suka ama ff ini, gak usah baca .. ! udah aku bilang dari awal

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy and Black Tulip

….

KrisTao and HunTao and Others

This fict was adapted from "Daisy" movie

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH !

..

Happy Reading ..

CHAPTER 3

**POV TAO**

_**Mengapa ia mengirim bunga tetapi tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya ?**_

Esoknya, tepat disaat Tao sedang menikmati segelas kopi, seseorang tanpa sengaja mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan Tao untuk pelanggan yang ingin dilukisnya. Tidak seperti pelanggan – pelanggannya yang lain, kali ini Tao merasa aneh dengan pelanggannya kali ini karena ia membawa sepot bunga Daisy. Dan dia adalah Oh Sehun ..

"How much ?" tanya Sehun terlihat waspada

"30 euro" jawab Tao

"ok" Sehun menyilangkan kakinya, siap untuk dilukis

"Can you pay first ?" tanya Tao

"No problem" jawab Sehun sambil memberikan uangnya kepada Tao

Tao pun akhirnya melukis pria dihadapannya itu, tetapi matanya selalu melihat bunga Daisy yang diletakkan oleh Sehun dibawah kakinya.

Belum selesai Tao melukis, Sehun mengatakan harus pergi. Tao tentu saja terkejut karena lukisannya sudah hampir selesai.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Oke ?" ujar Sehun buru – buru.

"Oh, tapi aku belum selesai .." tanpa sengaja Tao berbicara Korea

"Ah ! Kamu orang Korea ?" Sehun yang sudah ingin pergi, kembali bertanya pada Tao

"Nde" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum

Sehun terlihat berpikir "Apakah kamu berada di sini besok ?" tanya Sehun

Tao menganguk. Sehun melihat kearah sebuah jalan lorong sempit "Aku akan datang besok pada waktu yang sama. Kamu dapat melanjutkan lukisanmu itu. Ok ?" tawar Sehun

Belum selesai Tao menjawab, Sehun berlari meninggalkannya, tetapi Sehun sempat berbalik, memberikan senyumnya kepada Tao. Tao terus memandangi sosok Sehun yang mulai menjauh dan memungut bunga Daisy yang dilupakan oleh Sehun.

Malam harinya, dengan daya ingatannya yang kuat, Tao menyelesaikan lukisan Sehun.

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya, Tao sedang melukis seorang anak dengan rambut merah yang keriting dan anak itu terlihat sangat bosan karena ia harus diam di kursinya sampai Tao selesai melukisnya.

"You want some lollipop ?" tawar Tao pada pelanggan kecilnya itu. Tao pun tertawa melihat perubahan wajah yang sangat drastis sesudah mendapatkan lollipop darinya.

Tiba – tiba ada Sehun muncul dibelakang anak itu dan tersenyum kepadanya. Tao pun membalas seyum Sehun dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan lukisan anak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, aku menumpahkan kopi di lukisanmu yang sebelumnya" sesal Tao sambil mengambil kertas baru, berniat melukis ulang Sehun. "Aku akan memulainya lagi" lanjutnya

"Oh, oke, tak apa. Kau bisa membuatnya ulang" jawab Sehun dan pandangannya mulai teralihkan pada arah belakang tempat Tao duduk.

Tao pun mulai melukis ulang wajah Sehun, tetapi melihat mata Sehun yang selalu fokus kearah belakangnya membuat Tao kesal karena lukisannya menadi kacau.

"Hello ?" panggil Tao

"…"

Tao memutar matanya dengan malas, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menegur Sehun dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah Sehun.

"Mian, kau harus melihat ke arahku jika ingin dilukis"

"oh, mian-mianhae" kaget Sehun

Sementara itu, dari atas apartemen, Yifan terlihat marah melihat Sehun mendekati Tao. Yifan yang memang seorang pembunuh bayaran mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan membidiknya ke kepala Sehun.

…

Beberapa menit berlalu, Tao yang sedang melukis tertawa setiap kali melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun yang pertama heran melihat Tao tertawa, akhirnya ikut tertawa tanpa tau akibat Tao tertawa seperti itu _(agak sedikit gila memang, tapi namanya cogan gak apa-apa lah)._

Nafas Yifan semakin memburu melihat Tao dan Sehun tertawa bersama. Yifan yang sedari tadi sudah membidik kepala Sehun mengaktifkan kunci senapan laras panjangnya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" seperti hari sebelumnya, Sehun kembali mengatakan harus pergi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah selesai" Tao memberikan tanda tangannya pada hasil lukisannya.

"Woah, kau sangat cepat melukisku" kagum Sehun.

"aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat lagi" pamer Tao

"I know" jawab Sehun sambil melihat lukisan wajahnya

Tao yang melihat Sehun yang terus menatap hasil lukisannya takut jika pelanggannya ini tidak menyukainya.

"Jika kamu tidak menyukainya, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lain …" tanya Tao ingin mengambil lukisannya kembali.

Sehun refleks melipat kertas lukisannya itu "Bagaimana kalau aku datang lagi minggu depan ? Tapi minggu depan, aku ingin dilukis seperti itu .." tanya Sehun menunjuk contoh lukisan yang memakai cat minyak.

Tao menganguk

"Oke, annyeong" pamit Sehun

"Chakkaman, ada sesuatu di wajahmu" Tao membersihkan noda kuas di wajah Sehun waktu menegurnya tadi.

**POV YIFAN**

_**Siapa laki – laki itu ? Siapa dia ? Siapa dia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum ?**_

Yifan yang sudah sangat emosi, membawa jari telunjuknya kearah pelatuk senjatanya, bersiap ingin menembak kepala Sehun.

Sehun pun berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tao yang terus memandangnya yang mulai menjauh, sementara Yifan perlahan – lahan menurunkan senjatanya.

…

_Seminggu kemudian_

Tao yang sedari duduk menunggu Sehun datang, harus mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan tiba – tiba turun dengan deras. Sementara Yifan, seorang yang tidak pernah tidak memandangi Tao segera memakai mantelnya.

Tao memandangi kuas dan cat lukis yang lupa diambilnya yang terkena derasnya air hujan

**POV TAO**

_**Hujan turun dengan deras dan dia tidak akan datang, mungkin jika tidak hujan, mungkin aku sekarang sudah duduk disana dan menunggunya ..**_

Di seberang jalan, terlihat Sehun yang menggunakan payung dan memandangi Tao. Tanpa disadari Sehun,disampingnya ada sosok yang menggunakan mantel hitam. Sama sepertinya, dia juga memandangi Tao. Dan dia adalah Wu Yifan ..

Setelah puas memandangi Tao, Yifan memasuki sebuah lorong sempit. Sehun yang curiga melihat pria menggunakan mantel hitam,berlari mengejarnya. Namun sayang, Sehun sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Yifan yang sudah menyadari jika ada seseorang mengikutinya ternyata bersembunyi di balik tembok langsung memukul belakang kepala Sehun yang membuat Sehun pingsan.

Yifan pun mengambil uang di dompet Sehun, dan memeriksa kartu namanya.

"_**Oh Sehun, seorang Interpol …"**_

**TBC**

Maaf lama buat lanjutin ff ini.

Aku gak tau ff yang WonKyu Ver. Ada yang niat kasih tau judulnya apa ?

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy and Black Tulip

….

KrisTao and HunTao and Others

This fict was adapted from "Daisy" movie

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH !

..

Happy Reading ..

"_**Oh Sehun, seorang Interpol …"**_

…..

…

..

.

Tao berjalan mondar – mandir, menunggu Sehun yang sama sekali belum ada tanda – tanda akan datang. Karena kelamaan menunggu, Tao pun tertidur di kursinya.

"Ekheem" Sehun berdehem di dekat Tao. Tao sontak terbangun dan terkejut melihat Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Sehun

Tao menundukkan kepala pertanda salam, tapi ketika menunduk Tao terkejut melihat tangan Sehun yang dibalut dengan perban.

"Oh .. i- ini hanya keseleo, ini akan baik – baik saja dalam beberapa hari" ujar Sehun yang melihat mata Tao tertuju kearah tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Tao yang masih penasaran

"Hujan begitu deras kemarin, dan aku terpeleset kemarin. Ahh apakah kau menunggu lama kemarin ?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Tao

"Huh ? A-aniyo. Aku tidak … Maksudku hanya sebentar" gagap Tao

"Bagus, aku tak ingin kau harus menungguku di tengah hujan" ucap Sehun yang sudah tau jika Tao menunggunya lama kemarin.

"Aku tau .. ahh, bisakah kita mulai ?" Tao mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di kursi

"Mulai apa ?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Lukisan Minyak, bukankah kau bilang ingin dilukis memakai lukisan minyak ?" tanya Tao

"Ohh, ya. Kau benar" ingat Sehun

Sehun pun duduk di kursi pelanggan. Dan dia hanya bergaya seperti patung. Tangannya berada di kedua pahanya, badannya tegap, tetapi wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau ingin dilukis seperti itu ?" sindir Tao

"Ohh, terserah kau saja" jawab Sehun "Apakah kau suka pose ini ?" lanjut Sehun sambil berpose dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol berada di dagunya.

"Atau .. bagaimana dengan ini ?" tanya Sehun sambil berpose ala petinju handal.

Tao hanya diam, konsentrasi dengan lukisannya.

-10 menit kemudian-

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao untuk melihat lukisannya. "Woaah, aku akui ternyata lukisanmu lebih bagus daripada lukisanku" kagum Sehun.

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Sehun untuknya

"_**Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya .."**_

…

..

.

"_FLOWEEERRSS … !"_ teriak suara lelaki misterius

Tepat pukul 04.15, seseorang lagi – lagi mengirimkan sebuket bunga Daisy padanya. Tao yang mendengar suara itu dari dalam rumah berlari sekencang – kencangnya da terkejut saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depan rumahnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ini" ucap Sehun dan memberikan bunga Daisy yang tergeletak di depan pintu kepada Tao.

Tao pun menyangka jika pria misterius yang selama ini selalu mengirimkannya bunga Daisy adalah Oh Sehun.

"Bisakah aku masuk ?" tanya Sehun mengagetkan Tao dari lamunannya

"Si-silahkan" gugup Tao

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini ?" tanya Tao ketika Sehun melihat foto pigura yang dijual oleh Tao

"Hmm …" Sehun terlihat berpikir "Aku tahu semuanya" lanjut Sehun sambil tertawa. "Aku ingin membeli ini, berapa harganya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk salah satu pigura.

"Tidak, ambil saja, anggap sebagai hadiah dariku" ujar Tao

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar ? aku mengambil pigura ini dan kau mengambil kimchi ini ? aku yakin kau susah mencari penjual kimchi disekitar sini. Jangan khawatir dengan rasanya, kimchi buatanku sangat enak" tawar Sehun sambil mengambil kantongan yang tadi dibawanya

Tao tersenyum dan menyetujui usul Sehun.

Tao pun mengajak Sehun ke ruang lukisnya.

"Apakah kau yang melukis semua ini sendiri ?" tanya Sehun

"Nde" jawab Tao sambil menuangkan kopi ke gelas. "Ini kopi mu" lanjutnya

Tao pun menaruh gelas kopi ke meja yang dipenuhi oleh banyak kertas kanvas. Sehun menghampiri Tao, dan terkejut melihat lukisannya ada di atas meja Tao

"Aku kira kau menumpahkan kopi ke lukisan ini" heran Sehun melihat lukisannya yang tergeletak di meja

"Itu bukan kau" jawab Tao sambil berusaha merebut lukisannya dari Sehun

"It's funny, aku berani bersumpah lukisanmu ini adalah wajahku" kekeh Sehun melihat sikap Tao

Sehun pun melihat ke lukisan Tao yang lain, dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan dengan pemandangan bunga Daisy.

"Dimana ini ?" tanya Sehun

Tao melihat kearah Sehun dan lukisannya secara bergantian, ragu untuk menceritakan pengalamannya dengan lukisannya itu.

"Pada musim semi waktu itu, aku pergi ke padang yang dipenuhi oleh bunga Daisy. Tetapi jika aku ingin ke padang itu, aku harus menyeberangi sebuah jembatan yang hanya terbuat dari sebuah batang pohon kecil saja. Dan akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menyeberangi jembatan itu, tapi sayang aku terjatuh …" sedih Tao

"Setelah jatuh aku terlalu takut untuk menyeberangi jembatan pohon itu jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat seorang pria memperbaiki jembatan itu, aku merasa ada dia sengaja membuatkan jembatan itu padaku. Kemudian aku membuat lukisan Daisy dan menaruhnya di jembatan itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Keesokannya lukisan ku telah hilang dan aku menemukan tas kuasku yang ditaruh di tempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana aku menaruh lukisanku. Setelah itu, seseorang mulai mengirimkanku bunga Daisy" lanjut Tao

"Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan berharap bisa melihat siapa pengirim bunga Daisy itu, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Jadi aku hanya melukisnya sebagai bayangan" ucap Tao memperlihatkan lukisan seseorang tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat, seperti bayangan

"Aku telah menunggunya dan kurasa aku sudah menemukannya" ucap Tao samba tersenyum kearah Sehun

Sehun pun terkejut mengetahui jika Tao beranggapan pria misterius yang selalu mengiriminya bunga Daisy adalah dirinya. Sehun pun diam sambil memperhatikan Tao dari samping.

Lalu Sehun memegang tangan Tao lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya. Tao yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya tersenyum di pelukan Sehun.

**POV SEHUN**

"_**Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya kalau orang itu bukan aku. Daripada aku berbohong atau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya … Aku lebih memilih untuk diam"**_

**TBC**

Maaf lama buat lanjutin ff ini, banyak tugas soalnya

Niatnya udah pengen munculin si Yifan di chapter ini, tapi untuk the next chapter ajha

Review ?

_Next chapter _

"_Dia tampak begitu sedih, jadi aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di belakangnya dan hanya bersembunyi saja sebagai pria misterius"_

"_Aku bersamanya sekarang, disampingnya. Dan aku membawanya pulang bersamaku"_


End file.
